


Celui que je ne voulais pas devenir.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Childhood Memories, Dark Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Dark Magic, Dark One Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Dark One's Dagger (Once Upon a Time), Episode Fix-it: s03e15 Quiet Minds, Episode: s03e15 Quiet Minds, Episode: s05e19 Sisters, Episode: s06e13 Ill-Boding Patterns, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Friendship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hearing Voices, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Magic, Memories, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories, Resurrection, Season/Series 03, Slash, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA 3x15] : Et si Belle, Neal et Zelena s'étaient trompés ? Et si ouvrir le caveau ne ramenait pas le Ténébreux précédent à la vie... mais faisait que celui qui l'ouvre prenne sa place ? Dark One!Neal. Hookfire.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Belle, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Glinda/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Nuits du FoF [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Kudos: 1





	1. Celui que je ne voulais pas devenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 122ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Chaîne". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.
> 
> Ce texte a également été écrit pour un défi de l'Enfer de Dante 2.0, le défi sauvetages n° 14 : Neal.
> 
> ND'A : Hello, c'est Angie, de retour avec un(e) nouveau(elle) recueil/fic/truc, et qui ne sait pas du tout où elle va avec ça !

Au début il y a la douleur, bien évidemment, comme toujours avec la magie, pendant toute sa vie il n'y a rien associé d'autre que la souffrance et la perte, et ce n'est clairement pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Il pose sa main sur l'entrée du caveau, avec l'espoir insensé de peut-être réussir à accomplir un miracle, ignorant volontairement les avertissements de Belle, au sujet du prix à payer, parce que là tout de suite, il s'en fiche du prix en question, tout ce qu'il veut c'est revoir son père, le ramener, qu'ils puissent former de nouveau une famille, comme avant, comme ils auraient pu l'être si Peter Pan ne leur avait pas volé toutes leurs chances de le faire.

La douleur est là, forte, puissante, persistante, il saigne, rien d'étonnant à cela, il s'est coupé profondément après tout, mais ce n'est pas grave, il peut encaisser la douleur, faire avec, ce n'est rien à côté de la promesse du retour de Rumplestiltskin.

Il ne hurle pas, il attend seulement, quoi, il ne sait pas, mais il prie, et surtout _il espère_ , mais rien, le caveau ne s'ouvre pas, et puis...

Puis d'un seul coup, tout n'est que Ténèbres, noirceur et magie, les Ténèbres se réveillent, s'agitent autour de lui, cherchent une proie sur laquelle fondre, et elles la trouvent, vite, très vite, _mais ça il ne le sait pas encore_.

Tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête, et la dague du Ténébreux apparaît à ses pieds, sans que rien d'autre n'ait changé, son père n'est toujours pas revenu ( _et sa blessure ne le fait plus souffrir, a disparu, mais ça il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, écrasé qu'il est par le poids de son échec_ ), et il a fait tout ça pour rien.

Sauf que, alors qu'il se baisse pour ramasser l'artefact magique, quelque chose attire son attention.

Le nom qui y est inscrit, ce n'est plus celui de son père, non, c'est un nom qu'il a lui-même choisi, et qu'il a appris à connaître, et pour cause.

 _Neal Cassidy_.

 _C'est le sien_.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur, et il se fige

C'est _lui_ le Ténébreux maintenant...

Lui le monstre, lui l'immortel, lui le maudit, condamné à subir le poids de chaînes bien trop lourdes à porter pour qui que ce soit.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à ce changement de situation, un bruit se fait entendre, _la sorcière est là_ et, sans y réfléchir plus longtemps il fait ce que son instinct lui dit de faire, et il utilise sa magie pour les téléporter lui et Belle loin, _très loin_ de là.

Le plus loin possible.

_§§§§_

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'arrivait _toujours pas_ à y croire.

Il était, enfin, il était...

Il était le nouveau Ténébreux, et il avait beau lire et relire le nom inscrit sur la dague, rien non, rien ne pouvait changer cet état de fait.

« Ce... ce n'est pas possible ! Nia-t-il avec la force du désespoir, tandis que Belle le regardait, inquiète. Ce n'est pas... Enfin c'est _mon père_ le Ténébreux bon sang !

\- Et non très cher, je regrette, plus maintenant ! Lança une voix moqueuse, sortie de nulle part, et qui le fit sursauter. Rumplestiltskin est mort, pfiou, envolé ! Il ne reste plus que des cendres de lui maintenant... Et toi, mon cher, tu as pris sa place.

Neal cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

Devant lui se trouvait _son père_ , avec son apparence de, de... de crocodile, comme l'avait autrefois surnommé Crochet.

\- Papa ? S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, et aussi un peu perdu. C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que... comment ?

\- Neal ? Déclara Belle avec inquiétude. À qui parles-tu ? Nous ne sommes que deux ici, seulement toi et moi.

\- Oui, effectivement, elle a raison, reprit l'apparition avec un ton moqueur. Moi je n'existe pas, je n'existe que dans ta tête, une simple réminiscence des Ténébreux précédents, et je suis là pour te guider !

\- Parce que je suis le nouveau Ténébreux, dit Neal, blême, avec à ses côtés une Belle au moins au pâle que lui.

\- Précisément ! Et tu peux me croire si je te dis que je vais tout faire pour que tu suives les traces de ton paternel sur la voie des Ténèbres et du mal !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ouvrir le caveau ne l'a pas ramené à la vie ?

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'ancien Ténébreux.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que ce serait suffisamment ? Quand c'est mort, c'est mort voyons, et aucune magie ne peut y changer quoi que ce soit... à part celle des dieux, peut-être, du moins si on a la chance d'en avoir un parmi ses amis, ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas... Tout ça pour dire qu'il doit toujours y avoir un Ténébreux et que... tu étais le parfait sujet pour cela ! Toute cette colère, tout ce désespoir, toute cette haine, toute cette rage... Oh je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser, fit l'ombre avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était douloureux, vraiment, d'entendre le monstre devant lui parler avec la voix de son père, en ayant son apparence, sans que ce soit réellement lui.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus, fit-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Je vois... je vois mon père, enfin, en quelque sorte, disons qu'il y a devant moi l'esprit des anciens Ténébreux et qu'il a pris la forme... de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Tu es le nouveau Ténébreux maintenant, et ce que nous avons fait dans le caveau... ça n'a rien changé.

\- Non, et en plus du reste, me voilà maintenant attaché à cette maudite dague ! S'exclama Neal avec fureur, tentant de toutes ses forces d'étouffer le sanglot qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

Et c'était de sa faute, bien sûr, complètement _de sa faute_.

Il aurait vraiment dû écouter Belle quand elle lui avait parlé du prix à payer, parce que là, il était en train de payer plein pot...

_§§§§_

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Dans l'ancienne maison où je vivais avec ma mère et mon père, avant qu'elle ne nous abandonne, puis avec mon père avant qu'il… qu'il ne m'abandonne à son tour. J'ai choisi le premier endroit sûr auquel je pouvais penser…

\- Je vois…

Il était le Ténébreux maintenant, il était devenu ce qui avait fait de son père un monstre, parce qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, un imbécile, et là tout de suite, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait pour ne pas exploser c'était…

\- Et, question totalement égocentrique… A quoi est-ce que je ressemble actuellement ? Histoire de savoir si j'ai hérité ou non de la peau de… de _crocodile_ de mon père, fit-il en reconnaissant malgré lui que oui, le surnom était bien trouvé.

Juste pour savoir si il ressemblait ou non à un monstre à défaut d'en être déjà devenu un.

Belle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête.

\- Non, tu… tu as ton apparence habituelle, tout est comme d'habitude, rien n'a changé…

Face à ses mots, Neal fronça les sourcils, avant d'entendre un rire moqueur résonner dans la pièce.

Se tournant vers le fantôme, il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- Des explications à fournir ? Ironisa-t-il.

Le sourire de l'hallucination se fit venimeux.

\- Effectivement… Vois-tu très cher, lorsqu'on devient le Ténébreux, d'ordinaire, cela commence _toujours_ par le meurtre du précédent, un meurtre violent, sanglant et _voulu_ qui plus est, ce qui a d'autant plus d'impact si on a commis pas ou peu de crimes avant celui-là. C'est le premier acte monstrueux qu'on commet en tant que Ténébreux, la première tâche de noirceur sur un cœur qui n'est pas toujours mauvais avant cela, et qui se répercute sur notre apparence, dévoilant notre vrai visage, ce que nous sommes en train de devenir. Mais toi… toi, tu ne l'as pas fait, tu n'as pas voulu devenir Ténébreux, et tu n'as tué personne, aucune noirceur ne peut se refléter sur toi puisque tu n'as pas encore chuté ! Mais le jour où ça arrivera…

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, siffla Neal.

\- C'est ce que pensait ton père, et toi comme moi on sait très bien comment ça a fini… »

Oui, exact, cependant, son père était mort pour les sauver tous, et ça comptait, _bien sûr_ que ça avait de l'importance.

Sauf que les choses étaient différentes désormais.

Il était le Ténébreux, il avait échoué à ramener son père à la vie, et dans le cas contraire, si l'opération avait fonctionné, il serait très certainement mort dans le processus, maintenant qu'il avait de la magie en lui et qu'il savait comment ça marchait, il le sentait bien, il aurait pu poser la question au faux Rumplestiltskin pour s'en assurer, mais il connaissait d'avance sa réponse, ne voulait pas encore voir son sourire moqueur.

Et de toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Alors il se tut, et posa une autre question.

« Qui est-elle ? La femme qui nous a envoyés vers le caveau ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache…

\- Je connais mon père. Il a vécu une longue vie, une _très longue_ vie, il a passé des marchés avec probablement les trois quarts des habitants de ce monde, je suis _sûr_ qu'il l'a rencontrée, et elle voulait la dague, ça aussi j'en suis certain.

 _Mais tout le monde veut la dague_ , lui susurra son esprit paranoïaque, déjà contaminé par la noirceur du démon qui était en lui et par la crainte, non, _la peur panique_ qu'il avait de se faire contrôler par quelqu'un, et il comprit enfin la réticence qu'avait son père autrefois pour lui confier la dague.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées parasites qui n'étaient même pas les siennes, enfin, pas vraiment…

Ou du moins voulait-il s'en convaincre…

\- Alors ? Répéta-t-il, tandis que Belle restait sur le côté, silencieuse, et une voix hurlait en Neal, lui criait qu'elle allait le trahir bientôt, qu'elle allait tenter de s'emparer de la dague d'ici peu, qu'il devait la tuer, se débarrasser d'elle, et… Oh seigneur, est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que son père avait enduré durant toutes ces années où il avait été le Ténébreux ? Tu as sa mémoire, tu sais _forcément_ quelque chose.

\- Elle s'appelle Zelena, répondit enfin la copie de son père. Elle est la fille de Cora.

Les yeux du nouveau Ténébreux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- La… la fille de Cora ? Alors elle est la sœur de Regina ! Fit-il tandis que Belle le regardait avec étonnement.

\- Demie-sœur en fait, rectifia l'autre, elle est la fille de Cora et d'un jardinier nommé Jonathan, qui s'est fait passer pour un prince afin de la séduire. Une fois la supercherie ainsi que sa grossesse découvertes, elle a accouché, abandonné l'enfant… La suite est un peu longue à expliquer, mais toujours est-il que Zelena a fini par apprendre la vérité sur sa naissance, elle a appris la magie avec ton père, et a fini consumée par sa jalousie vis-à-vis de sa demie-sœur, d'où sa peau verte d'ailleurs…

Une peau verte ?

Hé bien elle ne serait pas difficile à repérer comme ça au moins.

\- Et maintenant, que veut-elle ?

\- Se venger d'elle. Elle veut retourner dans le passé. Changer sa vie, son passé, son destin.

\- Retourner dans le passé, rien que ça, marmonna Neal avec sarcasme. Comment elle compte s'y prendre ?

\- Il existe un sortilège qui pourrait lui permettre d'y parvenir. Et pour cela elle a besoin du Ténébreux. Donc de toi…

\- Merveilleux, comme si on avait besoin de ça…

\- Neal ? Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? »

Le sorcier soupira avant de lui expliquer tout dans les moindres détails.

Ainsi donc, non seulement il était maudit, mais en plus, une sorcière avait décidé de potentiellement foutre en l'air l'espace-temps et donc leur monde juste pour se venger _d'une personne_.

(Tiens, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…)

Après quelques minutes de silence de mort, Belle parvint finalement à dire :

« Neal… on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien Belle… j'en sais vraiment rien. »

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire…

_A suivre…_


	2. Apprendre à gérer ses pouvoirs (et tout ce qui va avec).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mot du 09/07/2020 : crochet
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Poisson: Personnage : Neal Cassidy / Baelfire (OUAT)
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Neal
> 
> \- E : Emma Swan
> 
> \- Cap ou pas Cap de faire un Ténébreux!Baelfire ?
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT
> 
> \- Combinaison de mots 3 : Joue, Crochet, Océan, Nuit, Enfant
> 
> \- Célébrité du 10/09/2020 Lana Parrilla
> 
> \- Lieu du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke
> 
> \- Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire
> 
> \- CRÉATURE 66 : Le Ténébreux
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Personnage 33 : Hook
> 
> \- Prénom 56 : Emma
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 14 défis

La nuit suivante, il n'arriva pas à dormir.

La vérité, c'était que maintenant, en tant que Ténébreux (il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, c'était insensé, si improbable que lui, qui haïssait tant la magie, soit très certainement devenu d'un seul coup la créature magique la plus puissante qui existe. Une belle ironie du sort, ou plutôt un magnifique coup de poing dans la gueule selon le point de vue.), il n'avait même pas besoin de dormir tout court, il n'était plus humain de toute façon, même si ça ne se voyait pas.

Dormir était inutile pour lui désormais, et surtout plutôt _difficile_ maintenant qu'il y avait les voix de tous les Ténébreux qui l'avaient précédé dans la tête à lui murmurer des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Comment son père avait-il fait pour réussir à gérer tout cela, en plus de la magie noire qui infiltrait peu à peu son cœur, ses veines, ses pensées, tout son être en somme, et essayait de le façonner en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, de le transformer en monstre ?

Comment avait-il pu contenir tout cela en lui, toute cette puissance, toute cette noirceur, _pendant deux cents ans_ , et ce, sans devenir fou exactement ?

Comment avait-il fait pour tenir ?

(Pour lui, ça avait toujours été _pour_ _lui_ , pour le retrouver, et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _maintenant_ alors qu'il n'était plus là qu'il finisse enfin par comprendre ce qu'il avait dû traverser pendant tout ce temps ?)

Et surtout comment avait-il fait pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres ?

Il l'avait fait, et en même temps non, il avait tué Zoso, l'avait poignardé en plein cœur (parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, en un sens, et aussi parce qu'il l'avait provoqué. Et maintenant que tout ce pouvoir, toute cette colère et cette rage contre Zelena grondaient en lui, il comprenait, oh, il comprenait _si fort_ désormais !), il avait tué Hordor et ses hommes, mais pour de bonnes raisons qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver, et à chaque fois ça avait été fait dans un seul but.

 _Pour le protéger_ , lui, son fils.

Et il avait tué Beowulf aussi, mais…

Oh…

Oh ça ce n'était pas prévu…

Et, soudain, alors qu'il pensait à cette mort en particulier, probablement l'une des seules morts qui l'avaient _réellement_ détaché de son père avant que celui-ci ne l'abandonne, il sentit quelque chose _craquer_ sous son crâne, comme un souvenir qu'on lui aurait arraché autrefois, et dans la nuit noire, il le sentit qui revenait soudainement.

Pareil à un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_Il est enfant encore, et il aime son père, toujours, celui-ci n'a rien fait de mal, pas encore, c'est un héros même, celui qui a mis fin à la guerre contre les ogres, et les gens ont peur de lui, c'est vrai, mais c'est normal, il fait peur il est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il n'est pas un monstre._

_Pas encore en tout cas…_

_Et puis, Beowulf arrive, Beowulf et ses mensonges, ses manipulations, sa trahison, Beowulf le soit disant héros, celui qui en réalité avait toujours tout fait pour sa gloire personnelle, et pas pour aider les gens, Beowulf…_

_Beowulf qui avait tué des innocents juste dans le but d'accuser Rumplestiltskin parce qu'il le croyait dangereux, et il l'était peut-être, mais il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors, pourquoi ?_

_« Tue-le ! »_

_Ce jour-là, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru, ce n'était pas son père qui était devenu un monstre…_

_C'était lui qui s'était trouvé au bord du gouffre, au pied du mur, prêt à tomber dans les ténèbres et à ne plus jamais se relever, et il se souvenait maintenant, sa mémoire n'était plus obscurcie comme autrefois, il avait récupéré la mémoire que son père lui avait prise pour son bien, pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme lui, quant bien même ça aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, si faciles…_

_Son père avait modifié sa mémoire, l'avait altérée, et maintenant qu'il se souvenait, il sut…_

_C'était_ lui _qui avait tué Beowulf ce jour-là, lui qui avait eu la dague en main, lui qui lui avait donné l'ordre, c'était lui le responsable._

_Pas son père._

_Son père qui avait tout fait pour qu'il ne s'en rende jamais compte, qui lui avait fait boire une potion afin qu'il oublie les événements de la journée, mais maintenant qu'il avait toute cette magie courant dans ses veines, elle ne faisait plus effet, et maintenant il savait, il savait, il savait, et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal !_

_Le souvenir hurlait sous son crâne, et maintenant il savait, et son père était_ mort _, et il ne pouvait même pas lui dire à quel point il était_ désolé _._

En recevant ce souvenir, Baelfire eut soudainement envie de hurler, et Belle dormait là, juste à côté, confiante, certaine qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et elle avait raison bien sûr, même si la peur était encore et toujours là, celle qu'elle lui vole la dague pour le tuer ou le contrôler, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec son père, alors il _devait_ lui faire confiance.

Ils étaient restés dans la maison d'enfance de l'ancien enfant perdu, afin de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir sur ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite, et pour que Belle puisse se reposer et que Neal s'habitue à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce nouveau souvenir en revanche, et il sortit de la maison, afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme en parlant à voix haute.

Parce qu'il voyait déjà, face à lui, le regardant avec un air narquois, l'ombre de celui qui avait autrefois été son père.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'exclama-t-il à voix haute, ne songeant même pas à lancer un sort de silence autour de lui pour que personne ne l'entende (moins il utilisait sa magie, mieux il se portait, et puis s'il s'éloignait de Belle, ça aurait au moins le mérite de faire taire les pensées sombres et meurtrières qui lui traversaient le crâne par intermittence), il était seul de toute façon.

Seul avec lui-même, seul avec cette voix qui le hantait en permanence, qui martelait sous son crâne, qu'il parvenait encore à tenir à distance, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

C'était sans doute ça sa plus grande crainte, sa hantise ultime, celle de ne pas être aussi fort que son père et de finalement craquer sous le poids de toute cette noirceur, et pour aussi triste qu'il était qu'Henry soit loin de lui, il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé que son fils ne puisse pas voir ce que son père risquait de devenir.

Le sourire de celui qui n'était pas le Ténébreux s'accentua encore plus.

\- Oh… Voilà qui est très intéressant, ainsi donc, contrairement à ce que je croyais, tu as déjà tué quelqu'un… Et ce n'était pas de la légitime défense, ou parce que tu étais en danger, non, c'était bien sous le coup de la colère, de la rage, de la haine, de la peur, une impulsion que tu n'as pas su contrôler… Peut-être que nous allons réussir à faire quelque chose de toi en fin de compte.

\- Je ne… Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Cracha-t-il à l'hallucination, conscient que ce n'était pas et que ce ne serait _jamais_ son père.

Son père n'avait jamais sombré, pas totalement, il avait toujours réussi à garder une parcelle d'humanité, même lorsqu'il était seul, même enfermé dans une cellule avec lui-même, les voix dans sa tête et sans pouvoirs par Blanche-Neige et David. Il espérait pouvoir faire de même.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis pour l'instant… Nous verrons comment les choses tourneront, _plus tard_ , quand tu auras enfin compris où est véritablement ton intérêt.

Ce n'était pas le pouvoir en tout cas, ça, Neal en était persuadé, il ne voulait pas du pouvoir, il n'en avait jamais voulu, déjà à l'époque où son père était Ténébreux, il voulait juste que son père lui soit rendu, sans magie, sans ténèbres, sans peur panique que le monde entier tente de les attaquer.

Maintenant, il voulait tout simplement revoir son fils (il le savait bien désormais, à part si quelqu'un se sacrifiait ou était tué pour le ramener – _et il chassa, enfouit au plus profond de lui-même cette pensée au moment où elle le traversa,_ _il ne ferait pas ça, non, il n'était pas un tueur_ – Rumplestiltskin ne reviendrait jamais), qu'il se souvienne de lui, et aussi revoir peut-être Emma si elle voulait de nouveau de lui dans sa vie, même de loin.

Encore que, maintenant, avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui, amputés certes d'une partie de la vérité, mais douloureusement _exacts_ (il avait agit en connard avec elle, inutile de le nier), elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir et de ne _jamais_ vouloir le revoir un jour.

La vérité c'est qu'il était perdu, ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il avait enfin accepté le fait que son père était mort pour de bon, et que le prix pour le ressusciter serait bien trop élevé, il voulait retourner dans le monde sans magie, retourner à Storybrooke, mais Storybrooke n'existait plus, et son père avait mis deux cents ans la dernière fois pour passer d'un monde à l'autre, alors ça semblait être plus une quête vaine et inutile qu'autre chose.

Et il était certes immortel, mais à quoi bon passer deux cents ans à se battre pour quelque chose si c'était pour au final ne plus _jamais_ revoir Emma et Henry _en vie_?

Ils n'étaient pas au Pays Imaginaire, s'il mettait trop de temps à les retrouver, ils seraient _morts_ , ils seraient morts et tout ce qu'il aurait fait, tout ce pour quoi il se serait battu aurait été fait _en vain_.

\- Je repose ma question, répondit-il avec froideur. D'où est-ce que ça venait, ce… ce souvenir, je suppose ?

\- Oh mais c'est très simple, ton père l'a effacé lorsque tu étais encore enfant, mais tu as ses pouvoirs désormais, et en repensant à ce moment de ta vie, ta magie a défait ce qu'il avait fait autrefois, et tu as fini par enfin te souvenir pour de bon de ce qu'il t'avait fait… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te rendre compte qu'il t'a fait une chose pareille ?

Le Ténébreux se figea, puis ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans rien dire.

\- Tu te prends pour mon psy maintenant ?

L'autre éclata de rire, un rire strident et amusé, et cette comédie grotesque, voir constamment son père devant ses yeux sans que ce soit _vraiment_ lui, mais juste une copie, une ombre qui portait son visage comme un masque, lui faisait décidément bien mal au cœur…

\- Allons, allons… Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ça ne te fait rien de savoir que ton propre père a modifié ta mémoire contre ta volonté ?

Bien sûr que si ça lui faisait quelque chose, et bien entendu qu'il était en colère, mais pas contre son père.

Contre lui-même, c'était lui qui avait fait l'erreur, lui qui lui avait donné l'ordre de tuer Beowulf de sang-froid, lui qui avait ensuite laissé la colère, la rage et la haine l'envahirent, lui qui avait failli basculer.

C'était lui qui ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix, pas le contraire.

\- Oui, certes, c'est qu'il a fait… Et alors ? Il a fait ça pour mon bien.

\- Oh, tu crois ? Tu ne crois que c'est plutôt parce qu'il avait peur que, ayant enfin compris ce que le pouvoir de la magie était capable de faire, tu n'ai eu envie de prendre sa place et de le tuer ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Neal d'éclater de rire.

\- Non, absolument pas… Quand mon père était le Ténébreux ( _était, était, était_ , ce mot résonnait en boucle dans son cerveau, triste vérité qu'il peinait à accepter, et ça faisait mal de le dire, vraiment), il était effectivement paranoïaque, je ne peux pas le nier… Mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'a eu peur de moi, je suis son fils, et _il m'aimait…_ Jamais il ne m'a vu comme une menace, s'il a fait ce qu'il a fait, c'était uniquement pour me protéger de moi-même…

L'apparition se contenta de lui sourire, de ce sourire qui était celui de son père et qui en même temps, ne l'était pas, et ça le rendait fou, de devoir le regarder droit dans les yeux à chaque fois, et de devoir se rappeler à lui-même _que ce n'était pas son père_ , et le fait que l'autre soit un concentré de ténèbres et de noirceur aidait bien à vrai dire.

Mais tout de même, ça faisait terriblement mal de devoir faire taire l'espoir dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il se retournait et voyait l'ombre derrière lui qui suivait ses pas, au point où il aurait presque voulu que ce soit _réellement_ le fantôme de son père qui soit avec lui.

\- Peut-être, reprit l'ombre dans sa tête, mais en revanche, j'ai raison sur une chose… Tu devrais te méfier toi aussi… Dès que les gens sauront que tu es le nouveau Ténébreux, tous ne voudront qu'une chose… s'emparer de la dague afin de te contrôler. Je ne serais même pas surpris que le pirate ne soit le premier à sauter sur l'occasion, après tout, quoi de moi pour se venger d'un ennemi que d'avoir le fils de ce dernier sous son contrôle ? »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi tout en lui se révulsait à cette simple idée, ni même pourquoi l'esprit du Ténébreux avait pris cet exemple en particulier, ou encore pourquoi il touchait aussi _juste_ avec ce simple nom, et pourquoi ça faisait si mal.

 _Non_.

Il ne ferait pas ça, jamais, ce n'était pas son genre, et de toute façon Rumplestiltskin était _mort_ alors qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté ?

À part le plaisir sadique et malsain de faire souffrir le fils de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois tant haï, ça ne lui apporterait rien, oh, il y avait bien le pouvoir et la magie liés au Ténébreux, mais…

Non, encore une fois, Crochet n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un héros (encore que, avec ce qu'il s'était passé au Pays Imaginaire quand ils étaient partis sauver Henry, les choses avaient pas mal changé, il est vrai), mais il ne lui ferait pas ça, jamais. Même quand il l'avait livré à Pan, c'est-à-dire quand il était la pire version de lui-même, il n'aurait jamais osé lui faire ça, il l'avait abandonné, c'est sûr, mais jamais il n'avait été cruel à son égard.

(Enfin, pas à ce point-là…)

Et aussi, il espérait stupidement que, peut-être, le pirate tenait à lui, au moins un peu, c'est vrai quoi, ils s'étaient parlés avant que Pan ne foute tout en l'air, ils s'étaient même en partie réconciliés, donc bon, ça voulait peut-être dire quelque chose non ?

Bon, après ça n'avait pas empêché le pirate de se barrer pour retrouver son équipage et partir à la recherche de son navire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait mieux de son côté avec son idée de ramener son père à la vie…

Il devait s'y faire de toute façon, ils ne seraient probablement _jamais_ amis.

(Pourquoi ce constat le rendait-il si triste ?)

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens… La magie ne l'intéresse pas, la vengeance ne l'intéressait déjà plus même quand mon père était encore vivant, à quoi ça lui servirait exactement ?

\- Oh mais tu oublies un détail mon cher Baelfire…

 _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_ , voulut-il hurler à la voix dans sa tête, et c'était la preuve ultime que l'homme devant lui n'était définitivement _pas_ son père.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Il est actuellement à la recherche de son navire, et qui sait qui a pu bien mettre la main dessus… Et je pense qu'avoir quelqu'un de puissant comme toi dans son camp l'aiderait grandement…

\- Il vogue sur l'océan en ce moment, et il est _loin. Très loin_.

(Pourquoi ressentait-il une certaine amertume en prononçant ces mots exactement ?)

\- Oui… Pour l'instant.

-Tais-toi, l'interrompit-il, ne supportant plus d'entendre de telles sornettes. Et sors de ma tête ! »

(Ne supportant pas non plus le fait qu'une partie de son cerveau, rongée par les ténèbres, commençait à y croire malgré lui.)

Le sourire de l'ombre était toujours là, même lorsqu'elle disparut, et Neal soupira.

Il le savait d'ors et déjà, elle ne le laisserait pas en paix bien longtemps…

_§§§§_

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait sans doute été profondément amusé par l'expression de stupeur qui apparut sur le visage de Regina et tous les autres une fois que lui et Belle se téléportèrent tous les deux dans le château de l'ancienne méchante reine.

Mais la situation ne prêtait pas à rire, aussi, il n'esquissa même pas un sourire en les voyant sursauter.

Regina fut la première à réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que… comment ?

Il y avait des protections autour du château (pas de magie du sang cette fois, puisque ça ne servait à rien) ils n'auraient pas dû pouvoir _entrer_.

Non loin de Neal, le Ténébreux ricana, amusé.

\- Oh, ces petits sortilèges ? Rien du tout, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de défaire tout ça !

Neal ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard, même en sachant que ça ne servait à rien, et que personne ne le voyait à part lui, et les autres se regardèrent mal à l'aise, à part Belle, en le voyant fixer le vide.

(Il aurait aimé que l'autre soit matériel pour pouvoir le frapper, le gifler, l'atteindre n'importe où, son visage, sa joue, son crâne, peu importe, il aurait juste aimé pouvoir se défaire de lui en un instant, au moins aussi facilement qu'il s'était défait des protections magiques du château.)

\- Je vais faire court et direct, rétorqua Neal en essayant d'ignorer la présence de l'ombre à ses côtés. J'ai ouvert le caveau du Ténébreux en espérant ramener mon père à la vie, ça n'a pas marché, et maintenant c'est moi le Ténébreux. »

Un silence assourdissant suivit sa déclaration.

Regina le regarda alors comme perdue entre « mais espèce d'idiot, comment avez-vous pu être assez stupide pour croire que ça marcherait ? » et « merci d'avoir essayé ».

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation, en vérité, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Neal Cassidy tout court, d'un côté, il était le fils de Rumple, de l'autre le père d'Henry, et il les avait aidés à le sauver de Peter Pan, mais en dehors de ça, elle ne savait rien de lui.

C'était _Emma_ qui avait été proche de lui autrefois, qui le connaissait bien (ou croyait le connaître plutôt…), pas elle, elle l'avait à peine côtoyé, que ce soit avant l'enlèvement d'Henry, pendant l'opération sauver Henry ou même juste après, avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée, et encore moins depuis leur retour dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Tout ce qu'elle savait réellement de lui, c'est qu'il détestait la magie, ce qui devenait d'un seul coup extrêmement ironique maintenant que _tout son être entier_ était constitué de magie.

Et elle l'avait sentit, effectivement, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle était une sorcière après tout, la magie, c'était son rayon, elle s'y connaissait à force, et même si l'apparition de Belle et Neal n'avait pas été suffisante pour lui indiquer qu'il y avait de la magie dans l'air, les ténèbres qui flottaient autour d'elle auraient été assez pour qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Alors comme ça, Neal Cassidy était devenu le nouveau Ténébreux…

C'était un développement inattendu, mais intéressant, et si son cœur saignait toujours de la mort et de la perte de Rumplestiltskin, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que d'avoir un sorcier immortel de leur côté ne pourrait que leur être utile dans la lutte contre sa demie-sœur.

Enfin, de leur côté…

Quand il était encore le Ténébreux, Rumplestiltskin n'avait jamais été du côté de personne, si ce n'est du sien, et avait toujours suivi son propre plan obscur (plus si obscur que ça maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour retrouver son fils), mais il les avait tout de même aidés à plusieurs reprises, il était même _mort_ pour eux.

Qu'en serait-il de son fils ?

Ce fils qui n'avait jamais utilisé la magie, à part quand c'était vraiment nécessaire, qui n'était pas un sorcier et qui venait d'un seul coup de recevoir sur les épaules une charge terriblement écrasante, serait-il un allié pour eux ou bien plutôt le contraire ?

Le Ténébreux, comme son nom l'indiquait, n'était pas supposé être du bon côté, et alors qu'elle regardait Neal, elle vit la fatigue et la tristesse sur ses traits, ses mains tremblantes, son regard fuyant qui semblait se fixer sur quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir, comme son père autrefois, réalisa-t-elle, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Oui, elle le plaignait bien, le pauvre, d'avoir reçu d'un seul coup cette malédiction sans l'avoir voulu, et son père avait bien tenu le choc pendant deux cents ans, parce qu'il avait une raison de se battre, mais son fils, aurait-il les épaules pour ça ?

Elle l'espérait, elle espérait également ne pas avoir à se méfier de lui, ou à devoir l'affronter lui en plus de Zelena, parce que si les choses tournaient ainsi, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait face à ça…

_A suivre…_


End file.
